


Tim is suffering and Jay is a crackhead

by Howardson



Series: MH stories/one shots i'm barfing out during quarantine [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Car Ride, KEEP SCROLLING, M/M, Not Shippy, but they gay, idk what to tell you, just crack, um, very short, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howardson/pseuds/Howardson
Summary: Jay goes yeet
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Series: MH stories/one shots i'm barfing out during quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725586
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Tim is suffering and Jay is a crackhead

Groaning into the car window, Jay once again tried to find a comfortable position to rest in. They’ve been driving for a couple hours and all Jay wants to do is sleep. But his neck is killing him. He shifted again.

“Dude, stop moving around so much.”

“I’m trying not to murder my neck!”

“How ‘bout you go lay down on the backseats, you big baby.”

Jay considered the offer.  
“Y’know, that might not be a bad idea.” He unbuckled himself and shifted towards the center console. Jay grabbed the seat heads for leverage and climbed onto the console.

“ What are you-” And without a word Jay launched himself onto the backseats, landing with a humf. Tim tried not to swerve the car. “What the hell, Jay??”

“I do what I want!”

“Oh my god”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading??  
>  might do more shorts of tim suffering while jay does crackhead stuff, so stay tuned.


End file.
